


Un coeur dans la tempête

by Ambrena



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm serre la jeune femme contre elle. Ses paroles sont un baume léger qui l’apaise, un petit cœur dans la tempête.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un coeur dans la tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la première session du Bingo_fr, case "ami dans le besoin". 
> 
> Spoilers sur les chapitres 36 et 37 de l’arc « X-Treme X-Men ». Tout est à Marvel.

Debout sur le balcon, Storm regarde la ville endormie, sous la pluie et le tonnerre. Yukio ne voit d’elle que son dos hiératique, ses mains fines qu’elle a posée sur ses hanches, sa tête baissée. Une impression de tristesse, de mal-être se dégage de l’ensemble. La Japonaise ne l’a jamais vue comme ça. Dans son souvenir, la jeune femme ne savait pas rire, c’est vrai, mais depuis, elle le lui a appris.

Elle lui a montré bien d’autres choses. Et elle a envie de lui en faire découvrir d’autres. Mais Ororo n’est peut-être pas d’humeur. Tant pis. Pour une nuit, elle peut aussi se contenter de la serrer dans ses bras, de profiter de sa présence, de sa voix. C’était si bon, lorsque Storm l’a rattrapée alors qu’elle s’était jetée dans le vide, qu’elle lui avait crié la folie avant de l’étreindre avec tendresse. C’est si doux qu’elle soit de retour.

La conversation se poursuit à bâtons rompus. Elles parlent de la condition mutante et du discours des humains ; de la haine de ce qui est inconnu et du rôle de ceux qui détiennent des pouvoirs en ce bas monde. Storm semble à la fois déterminée et découragée. Pieds nus, Yukio s’avance lentement vers elle et vers le froid de la tempête qui fait rage à l’extérieur. Après quelques hésitations, elle pose la main sur son épaule nue.

« Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde », affirme-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se veut simple et réconfortante, mais peut-être qu’elle n’y réussit pas. Peut-être qu’elle est seulement dérisoire. Comment savoir ?

Sa petite voix s’élève dans les bourrasques que son amante a créées sans le vouloir, à cause de son chagrin, de son inquiétude, de son désarroi. Les émotions de la mutante sont connectées au temps qu’il fait, comme si elle était une alien – ou une déesse. Yukio repense à ce film sorti il y a deux ou trois ans, où une jeune fille contrôlait la météo parce qu’elle était une princesse extraterrestre, et cette idée lui donne envie de sourire.

Ses doigts sont toujours sur l’épaule de Storm, si froids par rapport à elle. Comme toujours, la peau de la mutante est chaude sous sa main, malgré la pluie battante, et Yukio se souvient que cela fait partie de ses pouvoirs. Elle se rappelle aussi de nuits glaciales, passées sur les toits à faire les folles, où Storm l’a réchauffée de sa chaleur inépuisable. De moments où elle sautait dans le vide et où son amante la rattrapait. De confiance, de jeux dangereux et délicieux. Elle invoque tous ces souvenirs en ce moment, certaine qu’ils peuvent se propager de son corps à celui de Storm, de son âme à la sienne.

Elle lui répond quelque chose à propos du professeur Xavier, lui dit que même si elle sait ne pas y arriver, cela ne l’empêche pas d’essayer. On sent une telle résolution dans sa voix, mêlée de peine, qu’elle ne peut s’empêcher de la retourner brusquement et de l’embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Pas de désespoir, okay ? » murmure-t-elle ensuite de sa voix rauque. Storm acquiesce, les yeux brillants.

« Jamais, confirme-t-elle. Je te le promets.»

Storm serre la jeune femme contre elle. Ses paroles sont un baume léger qui l’apaise, un petit cœur dans la tempête.


End file.
